


The Juice Is Loose

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: After Party, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Short, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A Mabel Juice fueled night becomes an eventful morning





	The Juice Is Loose

Funny drinks did funny things. A certain heiress coming to on the floor was feeling the full ramifications of that.

 

“Ugh. I should have let that ghost ax me. I bet it would hurt less than this...”

 

Pacifica Northwest sat up, surveying whatever chaos had occurred the previous night.

 

“Dipper wasn’t kidding about her sleepovers.”

 

Indeed, the twins bedroom was a post-party warzone. Grenda was dressed like Santa for some reason (An odd choice for June). Candy was tied to a slumbering Waddles. And Dipper had wound up in the mix and in a dress before it was over somehow.

 

“What did we...oh, right. The juice...”

 

**THE PREVIOUS NIGHT**

“Alright ladies, brace yourselves. I present the new and improved Mabel Juice!”

 

Mabel pulled the cover off a pitcher of...something. It appeared to be faintly glowing.

 

“Orange juice, fruit punch, some expired soda from the 80′s, smile dip, some weird purple stuff I found in the freezer, even more plastic dinosaurs, some Korean candy that Candy’s mom makes and a mystery ingredient that gives it the pop. Who dares try it first?”

 

**PRESENT TIME**

Pacifica wasn’t sure who volunteered. But they had all partaken before the night was over. Hence the current wrecked state of the room.

 

“Where is...”

 

Mabel rolled out from under the bed.

 

“How’s it going, friendo? Pretty tame party last night. Sorry it wasn’t a 100% Mabel level party.”

 

Pacifica feared what that would look like.

 

“No, it’s fine. I had plenty of fun. And it looks like you did too. Why are you covered in lipstick marks?”

 

Mabel fished a mirror from an overturned punch bowl, giving herself a once over.

 

“Wow. I must have been making out with that thing Grenda kissed in the closet.”

 

Both girls chuckled. Then Mabel got a clear look at Pacifica.

 

“Hey, looks like you took a turn too. You sly dog you.”

 

She handed the mirror to Pacifica, the socialite indeed finding out she was in the same boat.

 

“Well, that’s something. One party with you and I wake up covered in kiss marks.”

 

The two sat there for a few moments, the fog from the previous night starting to lift. And certain memories started to come back. The two exchanged a glance, Mabel being the first to break the ice.

 

“...These kiss marks are from you aren’t they? And vice-versa?”

 

Pacifica nodded.

 

“Yeah, it seems so. A ‘beautiful blonde angel’ am I?”

 

Mabel’s face went red as a traffic light.

 

“I’m a ‘Brace-faced beauty’ if I remember correctly.”

 

It was Pacifica’s turn to go red in the cheeks.

 

“Yup. I distinctly remember that one...it was just the juice, right? Made us say crazy things?”

 

They sat there in awkward silence for another few moments.

 

“I still think that now.”

 

Pacifica glanced at the floor.

 

“...So do I.”

 

She looked back up.

 

“Maybe we could try smooching when we’re coherent. And not covered in glitter.”

 

Mabel scooted over.

 

“...Maybe try it now?”

 

As they leaned in for an immature smooch, Dipper roused himself from his slumber.

 

“What is...Mabel, did you give me Mabel Juice again!? This is the same dress from last time!”


End file.
